Can We Happen?
by BaconPandaLover35
Summary: "I Love him.." "I Love her.." "But.. It hurts." Ok Hiii mina. This is my first Fan Fiction. Believe it or not. Please read it D: I swear you wont regret it. And I usually update everyday or every other day. c:
1. It Hurts

Its morning time. Summer vacation. Everyone is happily sleeping in. Except for two people.

"SOUL, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WAKING ME UP IN THE SUMMER! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS UP LAST NIGHT?!" "MAKA, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT MAKING BREAKFAST FOR ME BEFORE I GO TO MY PART TIME JOB! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIND A JOB?!" These two are Maka Albarn and Soul Evans. Maka is a hard working female who lives with Soul, Soul is a slacker but also a great companion at times. These two are childhood friends and have been together for come sometime. Its kind of unbelievable they're able to live together but that's their problem. Maka worked very hard at the end of the school year to bring herself to the top of class while Soul had to find a job so he could pay the rent which they always switched on paying. This leaves us here to the present. "MAKA, IM SORRY FOR WAKING YOU BUT ATLEAST MAKE ME SOME FOOD!" Maka has had enough and you don't want to be there when she has had enough. "**Maka**..." She said under her breath as Soul backed away slowly. "...**CHOP!"**

** ~Maka Pov~**

"That really hurt, Maka!" Soul said pouting while finishing up his breakfast. _Well that's what you get when you wake me up when I'm tired.. _I thought to myself. "Sorry." I said. I didn't mean it though. "Do you want some more pancakes?" I said while smiling. "Hm.. Nope, I have to hurry before I'm late to my new job." I froze for a second. "Where do you work, exactly?" _He never even told me where he works, hmph. How mean. _I thought to myself while giggling. "Ehhh? I never told you?" He said sarcastically. I pouted. "Hmph. Fine. I work at a café." I couldn't help it.. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed while banging my fist on the table. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, A CAFE?!" He didn't like it that I laughed but I didn't care, it was funny. "Pssh whatever, laugh all you want. Cafe's are cool so that's why I'm working there. Oh and you're not allowed to come." Now I was upset. "Ehhh?! Why not?!" I couldn't help but laugh. Just thinking of him smiling and serving customers, it was to much. "Because if you come, all you will do is say embarrassing things and take pictures. Just don't come." And with that I was alone in our apartment. I hated to admit this but I hate it when he gets a job because then he will just leave me lonely. That's why I want to know where he works, so then if I go, I could spend more time with him because _I_... _Love him. And it hurts._

**~Soul Pov~**

God was I pissed. _Why cant she just be nice for once and be all like "Oh congrats Soul" or "Have a good day Soul" or "Here's a heart shaped bento Soul"_ I stopped in my tracks and blushed at that last part. I was really going crazy if I thought that would ever happen. I really cant see Maka ever doing something like that in my whole life.  
>"SOUL, YOU'RE 1 MINUTE LATE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE?!" My boss Mr. Stein yelled. "Sorry, Sorry it wont happen again." I couldn't possibly say that I was in a fight with my female roommate about how she should get up first to make me breakfast. It would make me sound uncool. "Whatever, just get to getting the customers orders." "Yes sir" I didn't like any of the other jobs I looked at it, in fact I didn't even want to work at a café. But Mr. Stein is good friends with Maka's father, Mr. Albarn, so I asked him since I really didn't know what else to do. But I'm actually glad I got this job. It has good pay and I can get back early enough to be with Maka since its a morning café. <em>Maka..<em> The name rang in my head for awhile as I took peoples orders. At 12 the shop closed and I could get to go see Maka. And again the name rang in my head. Of course I never liked getting part time jobs because I knew it left Maka lonely and I actually wanted her to be at my part time job cause if she goes we could spend more time together and I wanted to spend time with her because _I... Love her. And it hurts._

**SO! How did I do for my first FanFiction? Does it need fluff? No fluff? Do you think Maka and Soul should end up together? Or should they end up with others? Im actually proud of myself for doing this XD It took extra long because my computer reloaded when I was almost done and I had to restart and like forgot everything.. But I'm glad it turned out like this XD R&R please .3.**


	2. Back To School

My, already on to my second chapter and on the day I started it XD Okaii here you go mina~

* * *

><p>Today's the day. Maka and Soul and their 5 friends are going back to school as junior high students. Their 5 friends are Black Star, the big ego type. Tsubaki, the silent sweet type. Liz Thompson, the scaredy cat fighter type. Her twin Patty Thompson, the idiot funny fighter type and Death The Kid, the symmetrical type who is also Mr. Death's son, Mr. Death happens to be the loony principal at their school. And so the story goes..<p>

**Maka's POV  
><strong>  
>"SOUL!" I kept trying to wake him up by beating him with a pillow and screaming his name. "GET UP OR YOUR GONNA BE LATE TO SCHOOL!" <em>Jeez why can't you do what I say for once you baka. <em>"Five more minutes.. Just five more minutes.." Soul groaned. "If you don't get up now you will get it." By just saying it, Soul knew exactly what I was talking about and he honestly didn't want to get it. "Ughhhhhh" He groaned again "Fine! Just get out so I can get dressed." I smiled and almost went out of his room when I remembered. "Oh Soul!" I said as I quickly turned around only to see he had already taken his shirt off. _Oh shit._ I thought to myself. "Hmm? What?" Soul asked. "W-were having b-bacon, eggs and t-toast for b-b-breakfast." I stuttered as I looked down at the floor trying hard not to let him see my blush. "Oh, okay. Is that all?" He asked, curious about why I was staring at the floor. I just nodded and closed the door behind me, leaving him alone in his room. I sighed, leaning against the wall still blushing. _Why am I blushing? I've seen it before when we were younger.. Oh. I remember now. It's cause I didn't realize my feelings back then. But now that I do.. it just makes me blush._ I sighed again while walking to the kitchen to began preparing breakfast.

**Regular POV**

After Maka and Soul were done eating, they both went to get they're stuff because today was the day they started the second year of high school. _Junior High Students.. _The three words rang through Maka and Souls mind. When ready, the two got on Souls bike and rode to school with Soul peddling and Maka holding on to his stomach the whole way. Even if Maka couldn't see it, Soul was blushing a beet red. He loved how her delicate fingers touched his stomach. He loved the warmth they brought. He loved everything about her. After reaching the school, the two dense friends met up with Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid. Their 5 best friends since elementary. Today they were all Junior High students which meant only a few more years in till they parted ways.. But that's a whole other story.

**Soul's POV**

"SOUL, MAKA GUESS WHAT?!" I could hear Black Star yelling at us as we got off my bike and to be honest, I was sad to feel Makas warm fingers leave my stomach. _Idiot, that sounds so uncool_ I thought to myself. "What is it Black Star? Did you get Tsubaki pregnant or something?" Maka asked sarcastically. We all laughed except Black Star and Tsubaki, who were blushing. "NO. Well at least not yet." That sentence made Tsubaki blush harder. "Anyway, guess who is in the same class as the great BLACK STAR?!" Black Star bellowed like he was some sort of God. "Us?" Me and Maka said in unison, making me blush slightly but when I looked over at her she was also blushing. _She blushed.._ I thought to my self with my eyes open wide. "All of us are in the same class this year, Maka-chan, Soul-kun." Tsubaki said in a friendly loving voice. "Ehhh?! All of us? That means you, Black Star, Soul, Liz, Patty, Kid and Me?" I heard Maka say in curiosity. Tsubaki just simply nodded. "That's such a relief, I honestly didn't want to be in a class with a bunch of nobodies." I said and everyone laughed. Including Maka, which made me blush slightly. Then the bell rang for the opening ceremony. "HAHA THE OPENING CEREMONY STARTS FOR THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" Everyone just laughed as we walked to the ceremony together.

**Regular POV**

_Maybe this year something could happen.. _Everyone thought to themselves as they all walked to the ceremony. But what they didn't know was that the next three years were going to be three years they would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know its short D: But please just stick with me. I promise I shall make it better c: So fluff? No fluff? And I need help deciding which twin gets to get with Kid.. I cant decide D: I'm more for Liz than Patty so maybe leave a review to help me. Thank you for reading and i hope you all stick around for more. Thanks and have a Bacon/Panda loving day c:**


	3. It's A Shame

**A/N: Okay so I checked this morning and I have 23 people who read this :D I had 19 people on the first chapter and 4 on the second. I was so happy that people read it. Thank you mina~~ And here's the third chapter my bacon eating panda lovelies~**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

Maka, Soul and the 5 others are now sitting and waiting for their loony principal to come and make a speech for the new year. "Yo! Sup Sup! Yo everyone!" called out their loony principal from who-knows-where. Their principal never came out much and no one knows why except for Kid and the teachers. "Okay everyone I hope to have a good year this year. Everyone will go to their homeroom for today to just figure out everything. Okaiii~ Bye Bye everyone~" and so the voice went away and everyone went to they're homeroom. And so the story goes..

**Maka's** **POV **

"Ahhhh" I yawned. Of course I was happy that we were going back to school but I was tired. And that's all Soul's fault for wasting my energy this morning trying to wake him. As we all arrived at our homeroom I was not happy and I was not going to enter that room. "Maka-Chan~~~ 3" cheered a red head man probably in his late 20's or early 30's. "Guys.. I'm not going in there." I whispered to my friends. "Come on Maka-Chan at least say Hi to your father" Tsubaki whispered back to me. Yes this red head cheery man was my father. He is Spirit Albarn. "Geeehhhh fine." I snarled. I loved my father of course but he was just to much to handle and he was also annoying. "Hi Dad" I whispered really low so he could barely hear me which made him sulk in the corner. The bell rang. "Alright everyone in their seats. I will be your teacher for the year. My name is" He paused and wrote on the board Mr. Albarn. "You will call me Mr. Albarn." I sulked on my desk. I knew how many people were gonna make fun of me for having such a.. father. I sat up. _Just cause my father is teaching doesn't mean I will let my grades slip. I will try my hardest even if my father is_ _teaching. _ ****

**Soul's POV**

Great. Just great. We have a loony principal and a loony teacher that just so happens to be Maka's father. I mean I know its not her fault but still. _Like I have the right to judge on her parents._ I signed. Just wanting this day to be over so I could get out of this classroom and go home. I looked over at Maka. She was writing something in her note book. _Guess even the daughter of a teacher can get bored to._ I laughed at the thought of how her and her father were so different but related. Maka accidently saw me looking over at her and stuck her tongue out at me. We both laughed quietly so Mr. Albarn couldn't hear us but to our displeasure, he did hear us because he was in fact watching Maka the whole time. "Ahem. Mr. Evans I believe you are suppose to pay attention when I'm calling attendance." He said. "But your not calling attendance." I smirked and I could hear Maka giggling as she wrote in her journal. "Well I am now." He said while glaring at me. _Maka's glare is so much worse.._ I wasn't listening to half of the list he was calling out. "Maka Albarn.." "Here." "Soul Evans.." "Present." I smirked. Mr. Albarn just sighed and kept calling names. "Death The Kid.." "Here" "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.." "Here" "Black Star.." No one said here. "Black Star?" He called out again. "Jeez where is he? Wasn't he at the ceremony with you kids?" We nodded because he was but maybe he got lost? _Like the Black Star would ever get lost.._I could hear him saying it now. "Okay lets conti-" "DONT CONTINUE WITHOUT THE GREAT **BLACK STAR!" **Black Star had crashed through the roof and landed on top of Tsubaki's desk. Much to her pleasure. "Black Star.. Where were you?" Tsubaki asked the blue headed idiot on her desk. "I had to.. do something before coming here. Oh and THE BLACK STAR IS HERE SO DONT MARK ME ABSENT" He howled at Mr. Albarn as he took his seat next to Tsubaki. Again to her pleasure. "Okay and Liz Thompson.." "Here" "And Patty Thompson" "Hehehehe HERE!" Patty called out as she was coloring on a piece of paper which she always did. "Okay class for now I'll just go over what we will be learning this year. So pay close attention" He said as he stared directly at me like he was only talking to me. _Shouldn't you be staring at Black Star to?_ I thought to myself knowing if I said that out loud, I would never be able to get on the foot ball team. Yeah that's right. The foot ball team. I felt proud of myself for actually trying out but now I just have to wait to get accepted.

**Regular POV**

As the bell rang for lunch, everyone either grabbed their lunch or grabbed their lunch money. As the gang of seven went to the lunch room "Um.. You guys go ahead I have to do something really quick" Maka said as she turned and ran the other way, back to the classroom where her father was. "Guess we have no choice huh.." Soul thought out loud while everyone else was confused. "Come on. Lets not be late. We'll just save her a seat." Soul said as he pulled the rest of gang along with him. "Dad..?" Maka whispered as she stepped into the classroom. "Hmm? Oh! Maka-Chan~~~ Did you come back to eat lunch with your father~~?" Cheered Mr. Albarn while hugging his daughter. "Um.. no." She said as she pried off her father. "Oh.." said Mr. Albarn who was now sulking. "Listen dad.. I was wondering if you could be a bit nicer to Soul.." She said with a quiet voice. "Hmm? Sure, anything for my little daughter" he purred as he tried hugging her again. She let him hug her. "Thank you dad.." She said quietly. "Now run along before you miss lunch~" He said as he shooed his daughter out the room. "Right.." She said. She was confused but also hungry so she hurried to the lunch room to meet up with her friends."She already fell in love, huh? And what a shame with that kid." Mr. Albarn said to himself while laughing. "What a shame.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How do I have so much inspiration in the morning time? XD Okay but anyway I'll probably write the fourth chapter later after church.. Please don't forget to R&R and have a Bacon Panda loving day my lovelies~ .3.**


	4. Lets Go Together?

**A/N: When I got home from church and I checked fan fiction just oh my bacon eating pandas.. I HAVE 94 VIEWS! 50 on my first chapter, 26 on my second chapter, and 18 on my third! This makes me really happy! Just to know people are reading my story makes me really happy! Thank you everyone who has read this! If I could I would give you all bacon and stuffed pandas~~ :D Here's the fourth chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

It's been one month since school started. Maka studied hard and became the school president, Soul got accepted to the football team along with Black Star and Death The Kid, Tsubaki and Liz are cheerleaders and Patty is on the volleyball team. Since the big football game is coming up, Principal Death (name doesn't fit his character..) decided they should have a homecoming to celebrate. And so the story goes~

**Soul's POV**

I was excited but also disappointed. I was excited cause our football team had a game coming up but I was disappointed because Maka probably couldn't come.. Yes that's why I'm upset. Don't judge. "Maka-chan, are you sure you cant come?" asked Tsubaki as we were all walking home in the same direction. "I probably can't.. Sorry. I really wanted to come to cheer on the guys but you know its hard being the school president." _Well at least she thought about it.._ I thought to myself. "Ehh? Maka you wont even skip president work to come see the great BLACK STAR?!" bellowed Black Star as if he was some sort of god that she just had to go see and praise his greatness. "I'm sorry guys but I promise I'll go to the next game and I will also go to homecoming after the game, okay?" You could tell Maka really didn't like making her friends upset. "Homecoming? Who are you going with?" Asked Kid out of no where. _Why do you want to know, hmm?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't ask that out loud. "Going with? You have to go with a date?!" Maka loudly questioned. "Well yeah.. Its a homecoming" Liz told Maka. "I guess so.. But I don't know who to ask." Maka said quietly but I could still hear her. _That hurts. What about me? Oh yeah I guess it would be weird to ask your childhood friend to a dance. _I sighed, hating that I was just a childhood friend to her. Then Tsubaki whispered to Maka but I could still hear her say.. "What about Soul?" I froze.

**Maka's POV **

"What about Soul" My heart stopped. Soul? As in the guy I've been in love with since a few years ago? As in the guy who only thinks of me as a childhood friend? _I wish._ Of course I couldn't say that so in stead.. "Soul? But I'm pretty sure soul rather go with someone more I don't know.. someone with more figure?" I said. I really wish I didn't say that thought cause it just broke my heart saying that about myself. "She's right. And shouldn't you ask me first?" Soul finally spoke. "Hehe, sorry Soul." Tsubaki said while smirking. "Ah. This is the way we all split. Lets meet here again tomorrow, okay?" I asked ignoring the fact my heart was breaking and trying to hide my tears with my smile. _I'm so childish if I start crying over something like this._ "Okay" Everyone agreed and we all went our ways. Soul and Me went north, Liz,Patty and Kid went west while Tsubaki and Black Star went east. "Hey Soul, who are you asking to the homecoming?" I asked in curiosity. I could see his was a bit hurt but I couldn't tell why. "I don't know yet. What about you?" I was hurt again. "I don't know either." I said trying to hold back my tears again. Soul sighed. "Maka, you wannna go to the homecoming with me?" I froze.

**Regular** **POV **

The days started going by faster as the football game comes up. The football game was at 7 and homecoming was when the game ended. So that meant bring your fancy clothes or come in your fancy clothes. It was decided that Tsubaki would be Black Stars date, Liz would Kids date, Patty was going to be the D.J. (who knew, right?) and some how Maka and Soul would be going together. But they have no idea what was waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY GOSH. I kept checking on another tab to see how many more people had read my story while I was writing and I got up to 101 VIEWS! Oh my goshhhh! So happy! Thank you everyone :D And please don't be afraid to review because I really wanna know what all of you think and what things you think I should do or shouldn't do! Help me mina~~ D: But anyway XD Thank you all for the 101 views and keep sticking with me for a little while longer kay? I promise its worth it! Thanks and have a Bacon/Panda loving day my lovelies~ :3**


	5. Win For Me

**A/N: Okay ****I have over 100 views! You guys might be like "That's so small." But its big to me D: Anyways.. XD I wanna say a thank you to FallenAngelWithHeadphones because she helped me realize somethings about my story so I just wanna say thanks and I hope you keep helping me Fallen. Okay so here's the 5th chapter~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

Today is Sept 24th, The day of the big football game and the homecoming. Boys were excited for the game and Girls were excited for the dance, but both Boys and Girls went to both because it was course, the biggest event of the whole school year. Even the principal would come to celebrate the game. Today Death High would be going against Witch High, their rivalry high school. Death High beat Witch High last year but it could be different this year. And so the story goes~

**Soul's POV **

"TODAYS THE DAY THAT THE BLACK STAR SHOWS THE WHOLE WORLD HIS GREATNESS, HAHAHAHA" Cheered Black Star. Black Star was so excited that he wore his football clothes to school and he made Tsubaki wear her cheerleading outfit, which she was very embarrassed about. "Black Star.. We're in class.." Tsubaki whispered to Black Star while the whole class just looked at Black Star. "THAT DOESNT MATTER, TODAYS THE DAY SO WE SHOULD CELEBRATE, NOT STUDY!" Black Star cheered again. He was really excited to go against Witch High. "Black Star be quiet or Maka can have you not participate in the game." Liz said as she was painting her nails. _Our class doesn't even study.._I thought to myself about our weird class. "She's right Black Star, I can have you just sit out during the game." Maka said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Awhh come on Maka, you wouldn't do that to the GRE-" Black Star tried to say something but he couldn't finish his sentence. Something caught his eye outside. "WHAT IS WITCH HIGH DOING HERE?!" yelled Black Star as he ran out of the class and outside to where the rivalry school was. _At least he didn't use the window.._ I thought to myself as we all crowded around the window to see what crazy thing Black Star would do next. We could see Black Star yelling at what looked like a girl with short pink hair and crazy eyes. " I cant hear them. Can we go out there and see the fight, Maka-chan? Since the school pres should be out there, right?" Tsubaki asked with a shivering tone. She was scared that Black Star would get hurt. "He'll be fine Tsubaki, he knows how to handle himself." I said while still staring out the window. "But we should probably go out there anyway just to make sure he doesn't make the wrong move." They nodded and we all ran out of the class which left Mr. Albarn sulking in the corner. "No one even listens to me.." Mr. Albarn said as he sulked.

**Black Star's POV**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE GREAT BLACK STAR TERRITORY?!" I yelled at the rivalry school in front of me. _Jeez this girl has the weirdest eyes. _"You're screaming at us.. I don't know how to handle this.." The weird eyed girl said. "HUH?!" I was confused on what the hell she was talking about! "Crona, you should let me do the talking." _ Crona's the freaks name? Jeez this generation has weird names. _"Sorry for the trouble. Im Medusa, the football coach for Witch High." The woman in braids said. "Huh?! How is woman a boys football coach?!" I yelled a little bit quieter this time, noticing my 6 friends running up to my side. "Well Witch High is low on men teachers and I was the only choice." I stared at her with a blank face. _A woman coach.. Right..._ "Black Star, we should go back to the classroom now." I could hear Maka say behind me. I wasn't done with this fight but for some reason, I got a strange vibe from the them and felt like I should train harder. "Alright, fine. BUT THIS FIGHT ISNT OVER. WE'LL FINISH THIS TONIGHT AT THE GAME." I yelled back at Witch High as I ran back to class. "Tch. What a childish boy. He doesn't even know what's coming for him." The braided hair woman smirked

**Tsubaki's POV**

_Jeez, he almost got himself in trouble. Again. Cant there just be on day where we can live a peace life? _I laughed to myself quietly thinking how that would never happen. "So Maka-chan, how ever did you get Soul to be your date to the homecoming?" I said with a big smile on my face. I've been trying to get Soul to realize how Maka-chan feels about him, but they're both to dense.. "I told you Tsubaki, were just going as friends since we don't want to go with someone we don't know." She sighed. "Oh but if only he liked me more than a childfriend." she said as she started to laugh. "Yeah like that would ever happen." "Maka-chan, don't be so hard on yourself. It's just because he is to dense to know his own feelings." Of course I knew they both liked each other but I rather see them get together on their own then have someone else do it for them. "Well whatever, how's it going with you and Black Star? Did he order a limo? Huh? huh?" Maka-chan said as she jumped up and down which made me laugh. "Maka-chan, its a homecoming, not a prom." I said as I laughed along with her. "Hmm I guess so." She sighed. I knew she was thinking about who she would go to prom with but that's still two years from now. As me and Maka-chan roamed the halls together because it was free period, we ran into the rest of the cheerleading team, but not Liz. "Oh! Hey Tsu-chan!" I could tell Maka-chan was confused. "Oh um, Hi Kim-chan!" I said trying not to make the scene more awkward than it already was. "Who's she, Tsu-chan?" Kim questioned as she pointed at Maka-chan. "Oh, this is my best friend Maka-chan. Maka-chan this is Kim-chan, she's on the cheerleading squad with me." I said still trying to not make things awkward because I knew Maka-chan didn't like Kim a lot because of what happened a few years ago that involved scissors and Maka-chans hair.. "Surprised you don't remember me. But anyway, Tsubaki, its almost time for the bell to ring so we need to get to the field to wish the guys good luck before the game." Maka-chan said as she wafted her hand, telling me to follow her, which I did. "Oh um right, well see you later Kim-chan!" I yelled back while following Maka-chan. "Tch. That 'Maka' needs to watch her back. She isn't going to be able to follow Soul like a lost puppy forever. Someone will soon capture him for their own. And I think that someone will be me." Kim said with a evil smirk on her face and walked away with the rest of the cheerleading squad.

**Regular POV **

" Ahem. Yo Yo Sup Yo Everyone! Okay so before we start the game we all have been waiting for, We would like each team captain of the football and cheering squad come up and shake the others hand while the referee flips the coin." Principal Death said over the microphone. As Tsubaki and Black Star went up to shake Witch High's other captains, Eruka, the cheerleading squad captain and Free, the captain of the football team, Maka was off in the school presidents office, looking out the window, trying to look for the white haired childhood friend boy she is in love with. "Okayyy referee which team starts off with the ball?" Principal Death cheered into the microphone hoping it would be Death High. The referee pointed at Death High and with that almost the whole crowd was in a uproar. "Alrightyyy Death High do you want to kick the ball to the other team or would you rather receive the kickoff from the other team?" He questioned Death High. "BLACK STAR WILL DO THE KICKING! HARHARHAR! OH AND! MAKA, YOU BETTER BE WATCHING US FROM THE PRESIDENT OFFICE! YOU'RE GONNA SEE US WIN!" After that the crowd got in even bigger uproar, cheering for Black Star. Maka, of course, heard Black Stars speech and smiled at the fact that they were still thinking of her even in this big moment. "Soul.. Win." Maka whispered to herself, trying to send Soul good luck. And with that, the game began. The game only holds surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I wrote half of this before school and the other half after school.. Jesus Dx Okay but anyway, there you go with the 5th chapter and guys please don't be afraid to review! I wanna know what you guys think I should do or what I should work on! Help me through this mina~~ Thanks again for everything and reading this and with that, Have a Bacon/Panda loving day my lovelies~~**


	6. The Game

**A/N: Ah~ More readers~ Again for the I don't know how many times, THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL! I swear I would hug you all to death if I could D: And did you know I had to look up how football games started for the last chapter? I don't know anything.. D: And in one of the chapters I accidently put 2nd year of high school but its actually 1st year of high school cause I didn't know 9th grade was considered middle school there.. Or I don't know xD But the grade they're in is high school, 10th grade. First year of high school. Okay anyway, here's the 6th chapter~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Death The Kid's POV <strong>

We were winning. Barely. My whole team was sweating and it was because we didn't know how much of a fight Witch High would put up but let me tell you, they're tough. "Half Time!" I heard the referee say. "Finally.." My whole team said in unison with exhaustion in our voices. "Oi, Kid, I think we need to start putting up more of a fight." Soul said to me before he drank his Gatorade. "Don't tell me that, tell the captain." I said, pointing at Black Star who was listening to his phone and singing:

_Baby I Love You, I Never Want To Let You Go_

_The More I Think About It, The More I Want To Let You Know _

_That Everything You Do Is Super Duper Cute And I Cant Stan-_

Before Black Star could finish singing his stupid song, Soul had punched him in his face. "OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Black Star yelled at Soul while he was blushing. "WELL MAYBE I WOULDNT HAVE TO PUNCH YOU IF YOU WERENT SINGING SUCH A STUPID SONG!" Soul yelled back, also blushing. _Idiots.. _I thought to myself while I looked over at the cheerleading squad who were practicing. I looked over at Liz and she looked at me. I thought I heard my heart skip two beats. Our eyes locked in till her one of her cheerleading teammates yelled over saying "OI KID! GET SOUL!" I didn't know why she wanted me to but I did it anyways. "Oi Soul, one of Liz's teammates want you." I said while pointing over at the cheerleaders. "Oh okay, I'll be back before the game starts again." I heard him say as he walked over to the cheerleaders. But something about that cheerleader just didn't feel right. _Maybe she's unsymmetrical.. _I could feel my anger boiling but I calmed myself down with a Gatorade. _Still think there's something up with_ _her._

**Soul's POV **

"Hi Soul-kun!" The strange girl with short in front of me said. "Um.. Hi?" I was really confused. Did I know her? If I did, I sure didn't remember her face. "Eh? You don't know me? I'm Kim-chan, Liz-chan and Tsu-chan cheer teammate! How mean Soul-kun." She said as she playfully pushed my arm. "Wow! You have really big muscles Soul-kun!" Kim said cheerfully as she felt my arm muscles. _No.. Don't tell her touch you.._ I heard a voice say in my head. I looked around and I saw Maka staring straight at me. I lightly shoved off Kim's hand. "Ah. Sorry, have to get back to my team." I said and ran towards where Maka was. "DONT WORRY SOUL, I'LL STEAL YOU FROM HER ONE DAY!" I thought I heard Kim say something but I didn't care, all I cared about was getting to Maka to make sure she didn't get the wrong idea.

**Maka's POV**

_She touched him.. Why did she touch him.. Why didn't he shove her off immediately.. Does he like her?.. _All these thoughts went through my head as I saw Soul running towards me. "Maka.." He breathed as he was trying to catch his breath. "Maka.. I thought you had to do President work.." He said as he finally caught his breath. I nodded my head. " I did but I finished early so I thought I'd come to see the rest of the game. But it seems like you don't need me here so I'll jus-" I turned but I couldn't walk. Soul had grabbed my arm, trying to hold me back from leaving. "Maka, what you saw back there, it was nothing. That girl came on to me, I swear I didn't do anything. I don't even know her!" Soul said like he was trying to tell me he loved me and only me. I wish. "I get it Soul. You don't have to explain it to me." I shoved his hand off my arm. "Well I'm gonna go find my seat before half time is over. Oh! And make sure you guys win or homecoming wont be fun otherwise." I turned and ran towards the seats, making sure that I was running at a good speed so Soul couldn't stop me again. I could hear him yell out my name once or twice, but I didn't want to stop. I didn't want him to see the tears on my face that I was trying so hard to hide.

**Regular POV**

The sound of the game being over went off and everyone was trying to see the scoreboard, hoping it was Death High. "DEATH HIGH!" Someone in the crowd screamed and everyone knew that Death High had once again. Everyone cheered and danced to music as the football team dumped Gatorade on Coach Sid and they left some Gatorade left to dump on Black Star, which he enjoyed. As Witch High got their things and tried to walk away, the Death High team stopped them. "Oi. It was a good game." Black Star said as he stuck his hand out to Crona. "He has his hand in front of me.. I don't know how to handle this.." Crona said, trying to hide behind Medusa. Instead of Crona shaking Black Stars hand, Medusa does it in stead. "It sure was." she said simply and walking away with the rest of the team. And with that the game ends and homecoming starts only holding more surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ALMOST UP TO 2 HUNDRED VIEWS! YAY! *Throws Bacon Everywhere With Stuffed Pandas* ENJOY MY LOVELIES~~~ XD Anyway, there's the 6th chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and the name of the song Black Star was singing is Cant Stand It by NeverShoutNever And I know I'm taking forever to get to the point of the story but I like doing lots of cliff hangers and surprises XD Just stick with me a lil longer mina~ Thanks and have a WONDERFUL Bacon/Panda loving day~**


	7. Home Coming

**A/N: EVERYONE OH MY GAWD. I WAS AT 200 THIS MORNING AND THEN WHEN I GET HOME, ITS 300! WHATS HAPPENING?! Lol I'm just a happy person XD Okay so I think this is going to be my second to last chapter for this story. After this I want to make a Fairy Tail fanfic so if you read or watch Fairy Tail, then please read it .3. Its gonna be another high school fanfic tho.. Please don't hate on high school fanfics D: Anyway, here's the 7th chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong> Regular POV <strong>

As home coming was just barely beginning immediately everyone was dancing to the music, getting drunk on punch or making out in a corner. Tsubaki had worn a black dress that split in the middle, revealing her legs and she wore black high heels. Liz and Patty weren't matching for the first time. Liz had worn a dark brownish and a maroon dress with brown high heels while Patty had worn a pink firly dress with pink high heels. Soul had worn a regular black tux with a white shirt underneath with a maroon tie. Black Star, for the first time, wore his tux properly. He had worn a regular black tux like Soul but with a black tie. Death The Kid had worn a black tux but a pink shirt underneath and a brown bow tie. "Oh god. Kid.. what are you wearing?!" Soul asked with a frightened tone in his voice. "Liz and Patty wanted me to wear something that matched them. I didn't honestly care cause its still symmetrical." Kid explained. Kid's five friends all giggled around him, Maka still not there, which made him slightly blush a light pink. "S-shut up. Stop laughing." Kid stuttered, as if saying shut up would stop them. Just then Maka had finally walked through the door, wearing a strapless maroon dress with her hair down and black high heels. "Maka-chan!" Tsubaki said loudly, trying to get Makas attention by waving at her. "Hey guys! I told you I would make it to the homecoming." She said as she smiled and slightly blushed. "Maka-chan lets go get some punch with Liz and Patty. Soul, Black Star, Kid do you guys want any?" Tsubaki asked as she tried to spot Black Star. "Um I don't think Black Star needs any punch.." Soul said as he pointed at Black Star, who was practically eating all the food. "But I would like some punch." "Ah. So would I. Thanks" Kid said as he stared at Maka. "Okay~ Be right back." Tsubaki said as she turned and took the other three girls to the punch table.

**Maka's POV **

"So, Maka, Why are you so dressed up? Do you have a certain boy you want to empress tonight?" Liz said as she smirked and nudged me in the stomach. "Ehhh? Ehhh?" She questioned as she was still nudging me in the stomach. "Maybe~ But you know I think one of your cheerleading teammates likes Soul to. She was feeling his muscles during half time earlier." I said as I frowned, remembering earlier like it was glass cutting my skin. "Ah, I saw that. Her name is Kim, you know.. The girl Ox has been falling for since 1st grade." Liz explained while circling her glass drink in her hand. "Oh, that was Kim? I couldn't even tell." I said, astonished that the Kim in 1st grade became that kind of girl. "Yeah, she's different now. She acts like she's popular and can get every guy, including Soul." Liz said but tried to take it back. "Ah! That's not what I mean! I mean she can try, but we wont let her!" I laughed at her attempt while circling my glass drink of punch in my hand. "Liz its okay, I understand what you mean. But I'll stop Kim before she can lay another fi-" Before I could finish my sentence, I saw Soul. My Soul. Dancing with another girl. Not just any girl, but Kim. _I love him.. but it hurts.. _After that, I couldn't remember anything but.. _It hurts like glass cutting my skin.._ Is what I last remember.

**Soul's POV **

"Ah! Soul-kun!" I heard someone say and felt someone tug on my arm. "Hmm?" I turned around to see who it was but I wish it didn't turn. It was the girl Maka saw me with earlier that made her get the wrong idea. "Oh, its you from earlier. Um..Kirimi?" I questioned, not remembering her name. "It's Kim! Jeez, Soul-kun! Oh I know! Just for that, you have to dance with me!" She said as she pulled me to the dance floor before I could say anything. "Huh?! I'm not dancing with you!" I stated, trying to not let Maka see me with her again. "Eh? Why not?" She questioned me. "Because It will make me friend upset." I stated and tried to turn in till.. "I'm so much better than Maka!" She exclaimed, holding on to my arm so I wouldn't go. "Huh?" I was confused, but still on the watch to make Maka still didn't see me. "You don't need her. You have me. And I'm so much better than her, so please forget her and be with me." She whispered while looking down trying to look sad, but I knew she was faking it. "Whatever. Let go of my arm!" I stated, trying to pull my arm away from her. "If you don't at least dance with me, then I will tell the school that you like her." She whispered in my ear, as I tried to turn. "You wouldn't.." I whispered back with my anger boiling. "I would." She said she pulled me to her, putting her arms on my shoulders. "And I know you don't want me to do that, so lets just dance, kay?" She said with a devilish smile. I really didn't want her to tell the whole school because that just wouldn't be cool so I decided one dance wouldn't hurt, right? But as me and Kim started dancing, we heard a loud crash and looked over at the punch table. Damn it. Why did I dance with Kim? Maka was staring at me, wide eyed. She saw us, dropped her glass and now had glass in her foot. "MAK-" But before I could finish, Kid had picked her up bridal style, and took her to the infirmary. I was confused but also frustrated. I shook of Kim and ran to the infirmary, not listening to what Kim had to say.

**Maka's POV**

I felt like I was being carried. My eyes were open, I was blinking, but I wasn't looking. My foot was in pain but I couldn't feel it. The only pain I could feel was the pain in heart. "Maka..?" I heard someone say as they set me on some sort of a bed. I knew had to look. As soon as I started using my eyes, I saw Kid right in front me. "Kid? Were you the one to carry me here?" I questioned. I was really confused but also hurt knowing that Soul didn't carry. He nodded and grabbed my chin with his fingers. "Huh? Kid?" I was shocked, I thought he liked Liz. "Listen to me, Maka. If Soul likes another girl, don't just get jealous and stand by! If your jealous and mad at him for letting other girls touching him, then let him know how you feel! You've been hiding it for to long. And if you don't tell him, he'll be swept away and you might be to." As he finished he brought his face closer to his but before anything could happen, Soul had crashed through the nurses door. "Ah Good. I didn't have to go through with that. Here Soul, make sure to take good care of her, okay?" Kid said as he walked out the door. _I'm so confused on what's happening.. _I thought to myself while looking at Soul. "Soul..? Its okay. I'm fine no-" Again, before I could finish, he smashed his lips into mine. As soon as I realized what he was doing, I started blushing and I could feel my face burning. I didn't know what to do, this was my first kiss! But before I could do anything, he broke the kiss, much to my displeasure. "I don't love Kim. I don't like Kim. I barely even remember her from 1st grade. And I want you to know that all the stuff she was doing was because if I didn't dance with her, she would tell the whole school I loved you. And its not cool to have things spread about you if its not you spreading it." I just sat there, listening to every word, acting like I was calm. But honestly, I was going insane! He just kisses me out of nowhere and then just starts talking! But I did hear what he said, and that also made me insane. "Maka, Me and Kid have both been in love with you since elementary." At that sentence, I stared at him, in complete shock. "We were rivals but neither of us knew if we would ever get you. So Kid thought he said he loved Liz, you would get jealous. But don't worry, he soon fell in actual love with Liz. But I haven't fallin out of love with you. And I know me saying all of this isn't cool but-" This was pay back for not letting me finish my sentence. I wasn't going to let him finish his either, so I kissed him back. Not knowing how to kiss anyone, I kissed him. I saw his shocked face as I opened my eyes looking at me. I broke off this kiss, wishing I didn't though. "Soul, I love you to!" I said with a cheerful smile, trying to get past the fact that my foot was in fact, in pain. "Maka.." I think he say my pained face because after he said that, he went to get an ice pack. When he came back, he got a pillow and layed my foot ontop of it, then he put the ice pack on my foot. "T-thanks.." I stuttered from the pain. He nodded and sat next to me in a chair. "I'll stay here with you till your ready to walk." I nodded and then remembered something. "Soul, why didn't you want Kim to tell the school you loved me? Am I that bad of a person to love?" I asked, almost causing myself more pain asking that question. "Of course not but I rather tell the school who I love in stead of someone else saying who I love." He said as he pushed some of hair strands out of my face, making me blush. I nodded and layed down, trying to rest my foot. I closed my eyes, just to rest them, not wanting to fall asleep. A few minutes later I felt something on my lips. I was shocked so I opened my eyes. It was just Soul. _Jeez you don't have to wait till my eyes are closed to kiss me.. baka. _I closed my eyes again, kissing back with full force, not knowing where we will go from here. But I hope me and Soul will continue off from here, as lovers. As a couple. But still best friends. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! I don't know what I should do. Should I make another chapter where like its them in the future? Or should I end it here? TELL ME PLEASE EVERYONE~~~ I need you guys to help me through this D: Anyway, if this is the last chapter then I want to thank everyone who read this and if you enjoyed it, then I'm glad :D I think I'm gonna write a Fairy Tail high school story next so just keep your eyes out for that if you like Fairy Tail! Well I don't know if this is good bye or not for this story so I'll just say.. SEE YOU LATER MY BACON/PANDA LOVELIES~~!**


End file.
